A Little Fall of Rain
by ACastleOnACloud
Summary: Chyan. Tortilla chips, rain, soakings, and first kisses.


A Little Fall of Rain

---------------------

Chad Danforth sneaked Charlie's Angel style to his target. He squinted, aiming his ammunition at the back of his mark's head. He tossed the tortilla chip at Ryan Evans head, sniggering quietly as it hit the blonde boy and bounced off his head, down the back of his shirt.

"Hey Danforth."

Chad scowled. "How did you know it was me?" He asked, confused. He could've sworn he had been totally silent in his stealth approach. He went over to Ryan, sitting across him in the booth in the Lava Springs restaurant.

"You're the only Wildcat immature enough to throw chips at peoples head." Ryan said calmly, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "And the only one lame enough to try and sneak up Charlie's Angel style."

Chad pulled a face. "I'm offended, Evans." He said, clapping a hand to his chest in a dramatic gesture. "Wounded. Right here." He thumped his hand against his chest once again to make his point.

Ryan chuckled. "You look like a gorilla, Danforth." He informed the boy. "And you got a tortilla chip down my shirt." He said, scrambling a hand down his back to remove the offending snack.

Chad just rolled his eyes. "Shoot me." He joked, just to show Ryan how little he cared about the blonde's comfort.

Ryan grinned wickedly. "If you insist." He pulled out a giant water gun that had been on the seat next to him, and pulled its trigger until it was empty and Chad Danforth was thoroughly soaked.

"What the-!" Chad began, but was quickly shut as water filled his mouth. He sputtered, and waved his arms helplessly in hope that Ryan would show some mercy.

"Dude, what's with the water gun?" He gasped when Ryan had finished soaking him.

"We were going to have a water fight." He informed the darker boy. "Me and the Wildcats. You would've been invited, but Troy couldn't wake you up."

"So _that's_ what that irritating background noise was." Chad complained. "He ruined my dream!" He growled.

Ryan found it was his turn to roll his eyes. "It was twelve in the afternoon. You shouldn't sleep too much, it isn't good for you."

Chad merely growled. "So, I guess you didn't continue the water fight because of the rain?" He asked, waving his hand towards the window, where rain was pouring down so thickly it looked like sheets of water were falling from the sky.

"Yea. Well, most of the others didn't mind getting wet and the rain shouldn't have really mattered, since we were going to get soaked anyways, but there was some lightning and we didn't think it was safe. Plus…" He lowered his voice. "I hate getting wet." He confessed to Chad.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding?" He asked. When Ryan shook his head, Chad grinned. "Why join the water fight then?"

Ryan grinned and shook his head sheepishly. "I like being a part of the group." He explained, taking a sip of his soda.

Chad grabbed the rest of Ryan's sandwich. "Why don't you like getting wet?" He asked, taking a huge bite of Ryan's sandwich.

Ryan scowled, and flipped Chad off. "That was _mine_." He informed the jock. "I just…don't like it. When I was little, I hated taking baths. I would get terrified, and until I got a rubber duck and saw that it didn't sink, I would make a hissy fit before I'd go into the tub."

Chad snickered. "Ryan Evans, throwing a hissy fit? What an image." He chewed his- well, Ryan's- food slowly. "So is that why your nickname is Ducky?" He wondered aloud.

Ryan flushed slightly, and nodded. "So, what were you dreaming about that was so important that Troy couldn't wake you up?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Dude, it's like, impossible for anyone but my mom to wake me up." Chad explained. "But…if you must know, it was about my first kiss." He explained.

Ryan was immediately intrigued. "Who was it with?" He asked curiously,

It was Chad's turn to blush. "Er- that's the thing. I haven't had my first kiss yet. I know it's really lame, but I wasn't really into anyone before Taylor, and you know her, she's so brainy she wants to work on our emotional relationship before we get into any physical stuff." He explained in one breath, afraid Ryan would mark him as a loser if he knew Chad hadn't kissed anyone yet.

Ryan merely raised his eyebrows. "So you were dreaming about kissing Taylor?" He stated, quite innocently. But he was an Evans, nothing he did was innocent.

Chad shook his head. "No, actually, I was thinking about kissing-" He shut up abruptly, and looked horrified, as if he couldn't believe what he had been about to say. That was the problem- Chad Danforth was not a good liar. His lies were as easy to see through as Mr. Cellophane in Chicago.

Suddenly, the jock stood up, spilling Ryan's soda, and ran out of the restaurant, and through the front door of the lobby, so he was standing near the pool area, which was completely empty. No one was idiotic enough to go swimming in a storm with lightning.

Ryan got up, and chased after Chad, a smirk on his pink lips. He knew that what he had suspected was true. Catching up to Chad, he spun the boy around to face him.

And when Chad opened his mouth to say something- anything to deny what he had been about to say in the restaurant, Ryan's lips covered his own, and Ryan's tongue invaded his mouth, shoving any excuse back down Chad's throat.

Chad started, surprised, but then relaxed into the kiss, and he tentatively wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, and Ryan wrapped his own arms around Chad's neck. Soon, they had been absorbed in the kiss long enough for Chad to be soaked from afro to toe.

And for once in his life, Ryan doesn't care about the fact that he is completely drenched. As Chad increases the passion in the kiss, Ryan could care less. _ After all, a little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now._

**A/N: This was done for ****elvensorceress****'s challenge on the livejournal Chyan community. The challenge was to use the prompt first kiss, with bonus points for including tortilla chips, rain, and someone getting soaked.**

Since I'm too lazy to make a livejournal, I'll just post it here. I saw it while I was browsing around, and thought it would be fun to write. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: High School Musical isn't mine. If it was, they'd all be singing Les Mis, Wicked, RENT, and Spring Awakening. And it'd be rated R. **


End file.
